In traditional electronics, electronic components (e.g., integrated circuits, solar cells, etc.) are mounted on rigid printed circuit boards (PCBs) for mechanical support and ease of manufacturing. The PCBs, which may be copper clad, may be made of high strength glass-reinforced epoxy laminates with physical and chemical properties that conform to industry standard grades (e.g., G10, G11, FR4, FR5 and FR6) regulated by the National Electrical Manufacturers Association (NEMA). Rigid PCBs may not be desirable in many applications.